A Mighty Family
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Mighty Eagle, his female mate Aelita and their eaglet's Maui and Mika and the antics, family time along with challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I am enjoying writing Angry Birds stuff, and still working on my story, Daddy Eagle which I know that TheWhisperingWarrior is enjoying but just busy, which is cool but this is lije a side series to thevstory but set two years after Maui, Mighty and Aelita's son hatched and their first eaglet, Mika is now in Wingergarten permantly so citeness is gonna ensue, since Mighty is adorable in the movie.**

 **So in this first little story, Maui is starting play school, which makes both Aelita and Mighty emotional and exvited for their son Pkus Mika is excited because her class are having a Treasure Egg Hunt and she is very pumped up you know?**

 **I hope those who enjoy Daddy Eagle like this, and still am writing that but I love writing series of short stories for my fandoms so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two years had passed and it was now Spring, but in their cave on Eagle Mountain, Mika Eagle, the six year old daughter of the legendary Mighty Eagle and Aelita Eagle was up with the sun, since today was the Candy Egg Hunt because it was nearly Easter so she could not wait to find a lot doing loop de loops and pkaying in her room until her parents woke up.

Luckily that wasn't long, since her little brother, Maui Eagle had women them up, jumping on Aelita and Mighty's nest excited to go to pre-school for the first day, making Aelita and Mighty chuckle at the chubby male eaglet relieving Mika, so she wouldn't be late for school.

"Wow, Mika's also up, which is good, oh yeah it's Treasure Hunt Day at school!" Mighty said.

"Yep, it's gonna be fun, but are you nervous because Maui starts pkay school, today?" Mika asked.

"A little but R.J will be there, so he'll be alright." Mighty said to her hugging her.

"Get breakfadt into you, you two!" Aelita called, seeing them join her and Maui at the table, Pkus Maui was talking excitedly about school but Mika hoped he'd have a good first day like she had eating up.

After breakfast, she was grabbing her messenger bag and her lunch but hugged both her parents, as they dropped her off at school but hugged Maui, before going to join her friends.

"Let's get you to play school, alright?" Aelita said to Maui, seeing him nod.

They were taking him to his school, but saw Red there with R.J, so it was helping him feel better, making the red feathered hatchling get it, and would look out for Maui, since they were good friends and cousins even though he coukdn't go with Mika to school.

"Yeah, my sister and her friends are searching, for treasure, at school." Maui told him.

* * *

"Sweet, I found one, Mika!" Denny said to her and his friends, as their teacher had put their class into teams so Mika was happy, that she and her friends were a team, looking for treasure eggs, seeing sonething was on Mika's mind.

"Sorry, just thinking because it's my little brother Maui's first day, of play school." Mika said making them get it.

"I'm sure he's having a blast, like we are, you know?" Denny told her.

Mika guessed that he was right, hoping that things would be alright guessing that her dad was not freaking out, about Maui starting play school.

"He's doing well, thanks to my uncles, as they're teaching him not to be in our cave so much you know?" Mika replied to them knowing what she meant because they knew her dad was shy.

They had found a lot of treasure eggs, plus it was nearly the end of the school day, making Mika surprised that the time had flown, but saw Red was picking her up, but said that Maui and R.J were at his, Bomb and Chuck's house taking their naps.

"You think, that Maui had a good first day, uncle Red?" Mika asked.

"Yep, but hevand R.J were being mischievous, from what the teacher told me, and put an note in Maui's backpack, me I don't mind R.J being like that but your dad's gonna flip." Red replied seeing Mika having a snack since running around, looking for treasure eggs had exhausted her.


	2. Bedtime Stories And Beach Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you like.**

 **In this one, it involves bedtime stories and also some beach fun, plus Red let's Maui surfboard with R.J while Mika is hanging out with her friends.**

* * *

It was early evening and almost bedtime for both Maui and Mika, knowing how Mika didn't like going to bed early, despite the fact she had school and Maui had play school, knowing that telling stories helped sooth Mika plus Aelita had taught them how to make shadow puppets.

"Yeah, I know you don't like going to bed early, but you need your energy for school." Mighty told them.

"I guess, but we're going to tell stories, right?" Maui said, seeing Mighty nod, after they had brushed their teeth.

Aelita was helping him, as they were making up stories using Mika's lamp, and their wings to make shadow puppets making her giggle at her kids but it was cute, seeing them relax.

"This is a good Thimg, you know?" Mighty said to her, after tucking Maui and Mika into bed going to their room, in the cave hoping things were alright, sijce Mighty was surprised that Maui wad more mischievous, which was alright.

"Mighty, you should not worry, as they're kids, and maybe when they grow up, the island will have two protectors." Aelita assured him yawning and kissed him.

"Yeah, as we know that it is alright, to have them be mischievous." Mighty told her lying down.

The next day was Saturday, meaning that Maui and Mika can have fun, with their friends and uncles but the smell of pancakes woke both eaglet's up and we're going to hang out with their uncles.

"Yep, today is gonna be fun, you know?" Mika heard Maui said, drinking pineapple juice.

Mighty grinned, as he was deciding to come down from the cave, to hang out with Red and the guys, since they were helping him learn not to be a shut-in so much plus Aelita was going to hang out with Matilda, to do yoga among other things.

They were flying down from Eagle Mountain landing on the beach, plus Mighty had just taught Maui to fly, since he had with Mika, when she was Maui's age seeing Red waxing surfboards because R.J wanted to do some surf boarding making Maui excited, making Mighty chuckle, wearing sunglasses.

"Where's Mika going, daddy?" Maui asked Mighty.

"She's probably going, to hang out with her friends." Mighty told him.

He knew that Maui looked up to his big sister, and wanted to do what she was doing but sometimes that annoyed Mika, so happy to give Mika alone time but that was hard forvMaui to get, so was helping him.

Plus later, there was going to ba luau which made everybody excited, even Red hoping no pigs would ruin the fun.

Aelita was hanging out on the beach, sun bathing but sleepy, making Mighty grin at this since sometimes being a mother tired her out, seeing Mika join them after a while knowing that Maui had probably wanted to go with her and her friends.

"It's cool, as my friends and I were swimming, and talking about stuff." Mika said, hugging him.

Mighty had been doing flying laps, while the rest of his family had been having fun, making Red grin.


	3. Loyalty

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories and this one was inspired by my new favourite ep of Lion Guard which has an eagle in it that reminds me of Mighty and hope that people like TheWhisperingWarrior enjoy.**

 **In this one, Mika is trying to do a spin stunt to impress some big eagle kids, but Aelita and Mighty explain that true friends like you for you, not because you can do cool tricks.**

* * *

"Mika, what on earth is trying to do?" Red asked Mighty.

"I have no idea, as some big eagle kids taught her this spin trick." Mighty told him.

"Are you sure, as she could get hurt?" Aelita said to him.

It was a few days later and Mika had just gotten home from Wingergarten, and had seen some bigger eagle kids doing tricks and spins, so Tney'd taught her the spin, so she was trying to get it right.

"Sweetie, maybe you should take a break as too many loops and spins might make you woozy or hurt." Aelita told Mika.

Mighty and Red sighed, as Mika was her own eaglet, so saw her land feeling dizzy, making Aelita and Mighty worried knowing that doing too many loops and that spin trick had made her dizzy needing to take a break.

She was drinking juice, as she was dizzy from all those spins and loops, hoping the big eagle kids hadn't seen her get dizzy, making Mighty sigh wondering why she was trying, to impress some big kids.

"I know why, because you're her dad, you know?" Red told him.

"I guess, but Mika already had true friends, in Ami and Denny." Mighty told him.

Aelita understood, as she would talk to Mika about friendship, and not letting some older kids impress her, seeing Mighty agree because he was raising a future protector of the island, that would be wise and brave like what Red had reminded him of.

Maui wondered what was bothering his mom and dad, being too little to get it playing with R.J.

"Your big sister is having trouble with friendship, because she thinks some big kids like het, but it's because daddy is a hero." Aelita told him.

Maui nodded, ad he liked being aroubd his sister, so wondered why she was trying to impress some big kids, making Mighty grin at his son seeing Mika taking an nap, after all that flying she did.

* * *

Later Mika began to stir, feelijg better about things, wanting to try that stunt again making Mighty stop her which annoyed her greatly, because she wanted to get those big kids to be her friends, making him sigh because he was loyal to his friends like Red, so was wanting to teach loyalty to his daughter, seeing her on his feathery lap.

"Sweetie, those big kids only want to be your friends, because of me being who I am." Mighty told her.

"I guess, but you okay?" Mika told him seeing him nod, but was realising that Ami and Denny were her true friends instead of those big eagle kids making Mighty relieved.

He was flying with her but having fun and being themselves so was relaxing on the beach, seeing Red and his friends relieved that Mika wasn't doing that stunt anymore, guessing Mighty had talked her out of doing it which was good.


End file.
